Solana
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Solana has been friends with Terra, Aqua and Ven since the beginning, when the meteor shower comes down and she has a dream that she needs to prevent she goes on a quest just like the rest of her friends, follow her through her journey fighting heartless and not letting the darkness take over. will she overcome all her fears and protect her friends? guess you'll just have to read.


**IMPORTANT NOTE AND DISCLAIMER**

**Alright everyone so this actually going to be the prequel to the main stories that I will be writing so there will be four stories total, I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters they all go to their rightful owners, except for my own character Solana, she belongs to me. So sit back and enjoy, I really do hope you enjoy this series.**

**Character's log**

**Name: Solana **

**A year younger then Ventus**

**Hair: when she was a baby she had dark black hair but one night when the stars were twinkling, and shining bright her hair turned from the blackest of the night to bright fiery red like fire.**

**Eyes: Green**

**Outfit: where's tight black shorts that stop mid-thigh with a longer shirt that goes off her shoulders and stops an inch above the bottom of the shorts, on her shirt she has an armor piece left shoulder. **

**Chapter 1**

**Solana's pov**

Curled up on my side on my bed in a light sleep, I opened my eyes and turned over towards the window. Blinking once, twice, three times I realized there was a meteor shower going on right now. I sat straight up into a sitting position and smirked I had a feeling Ven would be going to the same spot where we always go. Jumping out of bed I took off out of my room to meet Ven, as I got there I saw him starting to lay down on the ground.

"Hey! Ven! Come on you're supposed to wait for me," I huffed stomping my foot at him

He turns around and gives me a goofy grins before patting right next to him, I had my pout look on but it changed into a grin. I ran beside him and laid down looking up at the stars.

"Sorry princess forgot I have to always wait on you," he jokes

"That's right," I smirked nodding my head

I turned towards him to see him closing his eyes, I smiled and laid on my side and closed my eyes as well.

**DREAM**

_I stood there watching Ven and some guy in a black armor suit fight each other with keyblades, I was so confused on what was going on and how we got there._

"_Lana! You need to run away," Yells Ven_

_ "No Ven I can't leave you here to deal with him on your own!" I found myself yelling out at him_

"_Don't be stupid I can't lose you!" he grunts_

_ "And I can't lose you!" I ran forward at them drawing my own blade._

_Slamming my very own keyblade into the enemy he knocked me back and made my blade fly far away. He went to slash at Ven and I just snapped, jumping in front of the hit, I gasped as I felt the pain come instantly._

"_No!" yells Ventus_

_ "It's ok Ven, your safe," I gasped out_

"_Don't leave me please," he cried_

_ "I'll never leave you, I'll always be by your side even when you don't recognize me or see me at all," I whispered_

"_Stay with me please," I felt his tears hit my face_

_ "I love you Ven," was the last thing before it went black_

"_No!" he cried and yelled at the same time_

**END OF DREAM**

I snapped my eyes opened and took in a breath, I heard Ven yelp and Aqua giggle.

"Ven, Sol you sleepy useless heads, you know you two at least should have brought a blanket," she says with a soft smile

"But…did I dream that place up?" asked Ven

'Dream? It was only a dream, none of it was real, I'm alive and so is Ven,' I thought to myself.

Letting out a sigh I stood up and turned towards my friends, giving them a smile. We walked towards the cliff and sat there staring out towards the town.

"Hey Aqua? Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where the light comes from?" Ven asked

"Hm...well they say,"

"That every star up there is another world," finishes Terra walking towards us

"Terra!" I laughed I knew we were missing one

"Yep hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own, the light is their hearts shinning down on us like a million lanterns," he states

"What? I don't get it," says Ven

"Me too, I'm confused as well," I said with a pout

"in other words there just like you Ven, Lana," says Terra

"Excuse me?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

"Ya what's that supposed to me?" asked Ven walking towards Terra

"You'll guys will find out someday," he shrugs

"I wanna know now!" he complains

"So do I," I state turning towards Aqua

"You're too young," says Terra

"Lana is younger than me so why can't I know at least," he groans

"Hey that's mean buddy, not my fault I'm a year younger then you," I pouted

"Quit treating us like a kid," growls Ven

Aqua started laughing and I gave a grin and laughed with her, "Hey what are you two laughing at?" asked Terra

"I can't help it you two would make the weirdest brothers," she laughed

"That's for sure," I smirked

"Huh?" they were so confused but started to laugh in the end with us.

"Oh Terra you and I have our mark of mastery exam tomorrow," says Aqua getting up "I made us good luck charms,"

She threw us each a charm that looked like a star mine was pink and it was beautiful.

"We get one too?" asked Ven

"Of course, one for each of us," she states

"Yeah!" I grinned

"Somewhere out there, there's a star shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection, so as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart," she says looking at hers "You'll always find a way back to each other, I've heard your actually supposed to use seashells but I used what we had,"

"Geez you act like a girl sometimes," he states

I looked down at mine, 'you'll always find your way back to each other,' I closed my eyes and thought about the dream, but shook my head and held it close to my heart.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" asked Ven

"Well that's yet to be seen, but I did work a little magic on it," she says with a smile

"Really what?" Ven and I asked at the same time

"An unbreakable connection," she says

_That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars_

The next day I was sighing, I unfortunately was not being able to make Terra's and Aqua's exam, seeing as I had my own duties to attend too. Looking up from my seat I watched my instructor try to explain things to me. Seriously who actually wanted to learn about using the right dishes and silver wear or how to actually stand. Sometimes I think being a princess really sucked.

"Solana are you listening," she asked

"Yes ma'am I am," I stated siting up straight

"Good now as I was saying…blah, blah, blah," I tuned her out again

I had the same dream last night, about me sacrificing my life to save Ven from the man in black. It couldn't be a vision right, it was only a dream. When I looked up at the clock I realized my teaching was over, I still had time to see their exam. I came running in seeing them being attack by these things, I helped out Ven before he got hit.

"Lana you made it," he grinned

"I did now let's finish this thing," I smirked

"Right," he laughs

Fighting those things off were a piece of cake, when they were all gone we turned back to the master.

"That was unexecpted but one must keep a still heart even in the most of trying circumstances, it was an excellent test one I chose to unfold which brings us to your next trial," says the master

Ven and I stood against the wall while Aqua and Terra got ready fight each other, I looked over at the balled man and he gave me an uneasy feeling, I turned back to the fight, and scooted closer to Ven. When the fight was over they stood in front of the master.

"We have made a decision, Terra, Aqua you both performed commendably, however only Aqua has shown the mark of the mastery, Terra you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check, but there is always next time, that is all," he states

Ven and I were gaping at what was said to them, so what if he had a little mishap they both should have been good. Ven and I ran towards them, I stopped in front of Terra.

"Terra I'm sorry," says Ven

"Don't worry everything will be ok," I whispered

"The Darkenss where did it come from?" he asked "Sorry but I need time alone,"

He brushes us off, deciding on being alone will be better. Later that day I was laying on my floor, drawing when I heard the bells rung, I narrowed my eyes and took off running down the corridor to and outside to see what it was about.

"My lady where are you going!" yelled some of the maids

"Duty calls my friends," I laughed running through the town

When I got there I caught up to Ventus saying that Terra would be leaving us, and we needed to stop him, I stood on the stairs while Ven tried to talk to Terra but he rubbed his head and took off. Ven hit his armor and I smirked he think I'll let him go without me? I ran down by hit and hit mine, becoming surround by armor all over I threw my keyblade up into the air and let it become my hover board.

"Let's go Lana," he says

"Right,"

**Tada the first chapter down I hoped you liked it please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
